


Attention

by milkyminho



Category: SHINee
Genre: Idols, M/M, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 19:02:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18610585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkyminho/pseuds/milkyminho
Summary: Key was always the centre of attention, but it wasn’t everyone else’s affection he craved. The only person he wanted was Minho.





	Attention

Key was always the centre of attention, but it wasn’t everyone else’s affection he craved. The only person he wanted was Minho. 

Somewhere between debut and present Key no longer shared hatred with Minho, but yearned for him. He began to think of their friendship as more but didn’t know how to get the reaction he wanted. Instead, he opted for any attention from Minho and the easiest way Key knew how to get it was by acting like a brat. However, this began to become a problem in broadcasts. 

Shinee were filming an episode of weekly idol to promote their new comeback. Minho noticed Key acting unusually clingy, humouring his behaviour at first but, recognising that he should also talk to others as not to seem rude. The latter noticed Minho ignoring him and withdrew at first before deciding today he would push Minho to his limits. Key refused to cooperate in the missions the hosts were forcing upon the group and acting rude towards the others. When he rolled his eyes when asked to do aegyo, Minho give him a sharp slap to his thigh and a stern look; Key only smiled at this. 

After finishing the show the group dispersed from the set. Onew and Taemin’s schedules were different to the others, so they exited the studio and left in a hurry; leaving Key and Minho who had free time. As Minho got in the car he slammed the door behind him and ignored Key’s comments. The two had originally planned to go for a meal but, when Key noticed Minho didn’t take the turning to the restaurant they had agreed he knew that wasn’t the case anymore, so the two sat in awkward silence for the rest of the journey.  
Key had hardly shut the door when Minho slammed him against it. ‘What were you thinking?’, his eyes burned through Key with anger.

‘I don’t know what you mean’, pouting at the taller boy, Key looked into his eyes attempting to provoke the situation more. After all this is what he wanted, to share this moment, for Minho to shout at him, to grab him a little too hard and be annoyed. 

Minho raised his voice, ‘you took it too far this time, for Christ sake you ran out of the studio, do you know how embarrassing that was’. Key shied away from the taller boy but secretly loved him raging at him and wondered how he could take it further. Lost in thought, he frowned when Minho withdrew from his position towering over Key. ‘You’re not listening are you? You never do I don’t know why I try’, Minho turned around and moved towards the kitchen to lean on the table.

Key stepped forward and grasped the others shoulder, hesitating, before thrusting him round and connecting their lips. Minho immediately pulled away, retreating backwards as far as he could but, was restricted by the kitchen table. The look of confusion on his face soon turned to desire as he said, ‘oh, you have definitely taken it too far this time’, before fastening their lips in a more violent manner. 

Their lips moved together fast, Key strengthening the kiss moving his lips as quick as he could to make up for all the time he had waited. It wasn’t long before Minho’s tongue began to prod against Keys lips, invading his mouth and connecting the two in a deep kiss. 

Minho broke the kiss to suck on the others jaw, trailing down towards his neck as their hands attacked each other. The taller boy reached down Keys sides in the process, hooking his hands under Keys legs to as he lifted the smaller boy up and placed him on the counter top. This new height meant their crotches were directly opposite one another, enabling Minho to thrust into Keys growing member. 

Their tongues grazed against one another, as the two stripped themselves of their trousers, giving a small relief to the ever-growing tents in their boxers. The rapid friction overwhelming Key, drawing moans from his throat. His hands caressing Minho’s chest, drawing lines along his muscles. As they travelled down further he slipped the tips of his fingers into the waistband of Minho’s boxers, pulling them down to reveal his length. He held it giving it a few small pumps as Minho released Keys cock from his boxers. His cock flew back, hitting his stomach, leaving them both exposed to look at one another.

As they leaned together again, their lengths rested against each other. Minho took this chance to wrap them both together, gliding his hands up their two members as he thrusted. Key threw his head back, moaning loudly. He gripped the taller boys shoulders, latching his nails into his skin and engraving marks. 

The two panted fast. Minho slipped his hand over the head of Keys cock, rubbing the slit as the other leaked precum. Key’s breath hitched as he attempted to throw his head back but, was stopped by Minho’s other hand grasping his face and taking his bottom lip between his teeth; adding to the growing pleasure.

They can’t stop touching each other as that familiar heat began rising within their guts. Their kissing only got slower and deeper as the pleasure began to take over. Minho’s hand began to get quicker and quicker, his thrusts forcing Key’s legs back into the counter and restricting his movements. All he could do was hold onto the taller boy, kiss any part of Minho he could reach and moan into his skin.

‘I’m close- Minho’, Key said between moans. His back arching, forcing the taller boy closer to him. 

‘Me too’, he breathed against his ear. As their lasts thrusts caused the heat to rise through them, followed by their release. The two moaned as pleasure coursed through their body. Minho breathed heavily onto Key's neck as they rode out their orgasms. He finally pulled back, looking into the others eyes as their breath began to slow. For once, Minho was giving Key his full attention.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed! the idea was inspired by the weekly idol episodes that shinee were in but, it strayed a lot from my original idea haha.. this is also my first time writing a fanfic and smut, so please be nice!! if you have time please comment any thoughts, i'd love to improve in the future! thank you for reading <3


End file.
